


Holtz and Erin: Part 11

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [11]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: Erin, Holtz and Abby finally rescue Patty in Central Park. Holtz and Erin do sex stuff.





	

In Central Park, Erin, Holtz and Abby take action to rescue Patty from Kempf’s grip. No way would they ever leave the most charismatic member of the Ghostbusters in the hands of a green-haired demoness. Erin takes the lead and they leave the shelter of the large rock about 150 yards away from Kempf and Patty. Holtz takes Erin’s hand and Erin squeezes her hand affectionately.  They’re so gay for each other.  
It’s Abby who has the task of disarming Kempf and getting her out of the way. Kempf is near the Lake and Abby’s mission is to get the controls to the Trapper and push Kempf into the Lake. Erin assumed that, at the very least, the fake green color in Kempf’s hair would be ruined by the water and Kempf would be discouraged. (”Aren’t all villains scared of getting their hairdos ruined? Think about it,” Erin had said while divulging her plan.)  
In any case, Kempf will be out of their way and they will be able to rescue Patty. Holtz’s job is to cause a distraction so that Abby can sneak up on Kempf. Erin is going to untie Patty as soon as Kempf is in the water, and the four of them will head to Mexico. (Okay, not Mexico.)  
Holtz is first. She uses the Patty Tracker. She turns it on and it, of course, starts beeping loudly because Patty is so nearby.  
Kempf reacts right away, turning her head in the direction of beep-beep-beep-beep’s. Holtz turns the volume up. Kempf starts walking towards her. Holtz puts the Patty Tracker down on the ground behind some trees and tiptoes away.  
Since Kempf is distracted, Abby is able to sneak up on her from behind. Abby picks up a rock and clubs her over the head with it. Kempf falls to the ground, knocked out. Abby picks up the controls to the Trapper and turns the device off. The Patty Tracker is still beeping, so Holtz goes to turn that off as well.  
Abby: ”We better take that trap thing with us.”  
Patty laughs and yells, ”What took you guys so long!!! This b*tch was going to send me to the underworld or Hell or something. I don’t know, I wasn’t really listening when she told me about it. F*ck.”  
Erin runs over to Patty and unties the ropes that are keeping her to the chair.  
Erin: ”Where did she even get a chair in the middle of the Park?”  
Holtz helps loosen the ropes.  
Abby laughs exhaustedly, hugging Patty as she’s let free.  
”Man,” Patty says, ”She tied me up tight…”  
Holtz smiles at her. ”I got something that will get rid of those marks on your wrists real quick.”  
Erin laughs with relief and says, ”What do we do with Kempf? We can't push her into the Lake now that she's passed out. She'll die and we'll probably be charged with murder.”  
Abby: ”We’ll call the cops.”  
Holtz: ”They’ll lock her up for sure.”  
Erin and Patty both sigh tiredly. Erin, as always, has her phone with her. She takes it out and calls 911.

Patty isn’t in the mood to party with the other Ghostbusters, so she is dropped off at her apartment, to shower and sleep. The other three talk things over in the hearse once Abby has parked it in an empty parking lot in Greenwich Village.  
Holtz: ”Glad the cops arrived that fast, before Kempf had a chance to come to.”  
”Yeah,” Abby says. ”Say what you will about the NYPD, but when there are ghosts involved, the mayor and the police are on our side.”  
Holtz: ”Damn good that they are, after everything we did for the city when Rowan was roaming around.”  
Erin looks at Holtz with heart eyes. ”You tired?”  
Holtz replies, ”I’m not,” and winks at her girlfriend.  
Abby smiles to herself, starts the engine and drives off.

Directly upon arriving at Erin’s place, Holtz jumps Erin and kisses her passionately. Erin responds with unprecedented excitement, and they remove Holtz’s jean overalls and Erin’s red top. They head to Erin’s big, cozy bed. Holtz takes charge this time, feeling fearless because she loves Erin and her body. Holtz lays her down on the bed, gently removing her bra and touching her breasts. Erin seems excited, which Holtz notices when she starts touching her down there. Erin moans lightly when Holtz starts going down on her. Holtz has started to love sex with Erin, who is her first (and hopefully, Holtz realizes, her last).  
Holtz takes a short break from licking her girlfriend to say, ”I’m so gay.”  
”I can tell,” Erin sighs and touches her hand.  
They sleep together for a couple of hours and fall asleep in the early morning, exhausted from the night’s events.


End file.
